


Trapped in the Vents

by kitteekatz69



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Has Issues, Clintasha - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteekatz69/pseuds/kitteekatz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on a secret mission to retrieve files stolen from SHIELD, Clint is supposed to travel through the vents when he becomes claustrophobic and gets stuck. Natasha has to come get him in time for the mission to still be a success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the Vents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that I wrote from a prompt on my tumblr page ship-it-all-the-way.tumblr.com  
> "Hey I was wondering if you still accept prompts? If you do can you write one about Clint being Claustrophobic and he gets trapped somewhere on a mission with Natasha? Thanks!"

     Clint and Natasha were assigned to go to Russia to find and take out a target who had managed to get a hold of confidential personnel files from SHIELD.   
“Clint, this time around, you have to be the one to climb through the vents,” Natasha informed.   
“Why can’t you do it, you’re faster?” Clint argued. He hated vent jobs.   
“Because, Ivan, the person who stole the files, is a man. It will be a great deal easier for me to distract him while you retrieve the files.”  
     Clint grunted and went to the bathroom to change into his tuxedo. They were both going undercover to a party. He hid a gun with a silencer in the jacket of his tux and walked out of the bathroom.   
“Nat, you look great,” Clint said, admiring the sparkling midnight blue dress she had picked out.   
“I’ll still kill you,” she replied, a small smile on her face. That’s how she always replied when Clint complimented her.   
“Let’s get going then,” Clint suggested.   
***  
     They pulled up to the party and let the valet park the car. They took note of where the young man parked it in case they needed to make a quit getaway. Clint wrapped his arm around Natasha’s waist, trying to make it look like they were a couple.   
“I’m going to go mingle, darling,” Natasha said in Russian. She sneakily handed him and earpiece which he inserted into his left ear. Natasha bought a drink and went to talk to Ivan.   
     Clint snuck away from the party and found a large grate which was covering the ventilation system. He pulled a screw driver out from his pocket and silently unscrewed the grate from the wall. He climbed in the narrow vent and hooked the vent in place, though unable to screw it back on. In prone, he began to crawl his way through the system.   
“Jarvis, get me a map of the ventilation system and which rooms they lead to,” Clint said into a separate channel on his earpiece. Tony had given both of them access to Jarvis because he was so useful on missions.   
“Right away, Agent Barton,” the AI replied in his British accent. “To get to the room with the files you will take your next right, and then your next left.”  
     Clint headed towards the filing room when the walls began to close in on him. He froze, the walls stopped. It was incredibly hot. He started again and the walls began to feel like they were closing in again. He grew fearful, a feeling he was not accustomed to feeling.   
“Nat, I must have triggered something. The vents are closing in on me. I can’t move. You gotta get me out of here. Please,” he spoke into the com.   
“Seriously, Clint?” She whispered in response. She was well aware of his claustrophobia, but had hoped for a mission this important he could work past it.   
“Please?” Clint begged.   
“Fine. Give me a minute. I’ll have to find something to distract Ivan here long enough for us to still get the files.”   
“Thanks. You’re a peach,” Clint said, grateful. He could hear her speaking to Ivan, having forgotten to turn off the earpiece that was concealed by her hair.   
“Hey baby,” she said, using her charm to woo him, “meet me in that bedroom down the hall in 15 minutes. I've got a surprise for you,” she said seductively.   
“Okay,” Ivan replied, voice gruff but clearly filled with hidden excitement. Natasha was a beautiful woman.   
“On my way to you,” she reported.   
    Clint heard rustling in the vents behind him. “Natasha, is that you?”  
“Yeah, it’s me,” she answered, her voice quiet.   
She crawled up next to him and grabbed his hand. Relief washed over Clint and he no longer felt afraid. Natasha always made him feel safe. They had each other’s backs. Clint sighed, content.   
“Thanks, Rubin.” Rubin was the pet name he had given her, meaning ruby in Russian. She was a precious gem to him.   
“No problem, valun,” she replied, softly. Valun meant boulder, because aside from situations like this, he was her rock.   
     They proceeded through the vents and into the file room. They rifled through the cabinets and found the stolen files. “Black Widow” and “Hawkeye” were among them. Fortunately both files remained sealed. They exited through the vents, the doors to the room were guarded by two men. They stood up and Clint kissed Natasha on the forehead. They left the party and drove back to their hotel where they called Fury to inform him of their success, leaving out the part where Clint got stuck in the vent.


End file.
